It Runs in the Family
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. It's an AU fic. What if the President oppointed Daniel as the leader of the Atlantis Expididtion. Story includes Trisana Fox and twins. Ch 16 is now finally up. Thanks CelticKnott for title!
1. Default Chapter

"Atlantis AU Fic"

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

(A/N: This would be my first attempt at an AU fic. I decided to involve Tris (From my "Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons" Series) in this one. And why not, Tris is my fave character I have created so far. I encourage you guys to read "Stargates, Dragons, Amazons", if you haven't already. I may mention events that happen in that series. And it's a good read. Please read and review! Enjoy!)

****

(SGC, General O'Neill's Office)

Jack O' Neill was busy writing a letter when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

A familiar figure entered. It was Daniel Jackson. Daniel sat down, across Jack.

"What's this all about, Jack?" Daniel asked. "I was in the middle of putting Gabriel down for his nap."

"Sorry. But, I just got a call from the President," Jack began. "He wants you to go along with the Atlantis Expedition."

"What?" he said. "Why?"

"You have way more experience at this than Dr. Weir does." Jack explained.

"Jack, I can't. I have a family. Tris can't take care of the girls and Gabriel alone," he said.

"Tris will not be alone," he told him. "There's me, Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, and even Hammond. She'll have plenty of help."

"Okay, but the kids won't see me and I won't see them for a long time. There's no telling how long we'll be at Atlantis." Daniel told him.

"Daniel, this is not open for debate," Jack said, firmly.

"Jack,"

"Daniel," he sighed, "I need you here. I don't want you to go as much as you don't want to leave." he paused. "But, these orders came straight from the President. You don't have much choice. Now the last group of people from the Outpost will arrive here in 2 hours. You have that long to pack and get ready."

Daniel nodded, annoyed. He got up from the chair and left the office, clearly pissed.

****

(The Jackson Manor)

"Tris!" Daniel announced as he closed the door behind him.

"In the attic!" she shouted back.

Daniel made his way up the stairs. The door to the attic was wide open. He poked his head inside before entering completely. Then he entered the room.

Daniel couldn't believe what he saw. Tris was floating in the air, with a purple and blue bubble around her. Holding up the bubble was one of the twins, Hope. Daniel was doing his best to hide his smile.

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" Tris shouted.

Daniel cleared his throat and went over to Hope.

"Hope. Put your mother down now," he said to the 4-year-old firmly.

The twin shook her head.

"Hope," he said, more firmly, giving her a scolding look.

Hope gave a little tremble and popped the bubble. Tris landed hard on her butt, on the floor. Tris grumbled as she got up.

"You are in very big trouble, Young Lady," she told Hope.

"Tris, we need to talk," Daniel said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Daniel went on to tell her what Jack had just told him.

"I only have an hour and a half to pack. I need to get started," Daniel said.

He quickly started packing. Daniel ran around as Tris followed, trying to talk him out of leaving.

"I'm going to see Jack right now," Tris said.

Tris was engulfed in a bright blue and white light. Daniel grabbed her arm to stop her from magically teleporting; or orbing as it's called in the magical world.

"It's beyond his control. The orders came straight from the President himself," he told her as he zipped his suitcase.

"I don't care! I'll go to President Hayes then!" she said furiously.

"Tris, I'm sorry. There is nothing anyone can do," Daniel said. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. "Good-bye. I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she said.

"Like I had any doubts about that," Daniel said, with a small smile. He gave her one final kiss before going to the girls. "You girls behave yourselves. I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

Hope and Faith began to tear up.

"It's okay, it's okay," he quieted them down. "I love you girls so much,"

Daniel kissed both four year olds on the cheek before standing up again. He picked up his two suitcases and walked to the door. Daniel blew three kisses to each girl and closed the door behind him.

Hope and Faith extended their right hands.

"Girls no!" Tris said. She paused and looked at the determination in their eyes. "I have a better idea. But, first, I need you two to be good and watch Gabriel while I make some calls, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," the two said in unison.

****

(SGC, Gate Room)

The three girls orbed into the Gate Room. They were hidden by an Invisibility Spell. When General O'Neill rolled the champagne bottle into the Event Horizon the three stepped through.

Jack looked at the Horizon quizzically. He thought he had seen three ripples, like three people were going through the Gate. Jack closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened his eyes again. He was seeing things in his old age.

****

(Atlantis, Gate Room)

Tris, Hope, and Faith stepped out of the Event Horizon, still covered by the Invisibility Spell. But the Spell was wearing off quickly. The Gate disengaged. Tris looked down at her hand and saw it flicker. The Spell had worn off.

When Tris looked up, all eyes were on her. Colonel Summer, Major Sheppard, and Lt. Ford all had their guns raised and pointed at her and the two four year olds.

"Girls, danger," Tris told the twins calmly.

Hope and Faith's Magical Shield surrounded them. With a simple wave, the same Shield surrounded Tris as well.

"Who are you? And how in the hell did you do that?" Colonel Summer demanded.

"Could you please not use that type of language around my daughters?" Tris asked calmly.

Daniel, who was on the balcony over looking the Stargate, glanced up at the sudden commotion and familiar voice. He dashed as quickly as possible to the group.

"Tris," Daniel began.

"Relax, Honey. I got permission from the President himself to come," she explained. "Now do you mind getting Mr. Potty-Mouth and Gang to lower their weapons please?"

Daniel looked at the three and said, "You can put down your weapons now."

By this time Dr. Weir had joined the group.

"Who are these three, Dr. Jackson?" she asked as soon as she arrived.

"This is my wife, Tris, and our daughters, Hope and Faith," Daniel pointed out. He then asked, "Where's Gabriel?"

"Oh, Janet offered to watch him. We're gonna owe her big time when we get back to Earth," she said. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get exploring already!"

To be continued . . .


	2. Ch2

"Atlantis AU Fic"

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

(A/N: I'd like to thank my beta, Celtic Knott. BTW, I got the transcript here: http: Please read and review! Enjoy!)

****

(Atlantis, Control Room)

Dr. Weir, Daniel and Tris walked to control room. Major Sheppard walked over to something which flickers on.

"I didn't touch anything," Sheppard said.

"Relax Major, it's like the entire complex is sensing our presence and coming to life," Daniel said.

"This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD," McKay said.

"Oh Obviously," Major Sheppard said.

"This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface …" McKay said, getting into Technobable Mode.

"Hey, hey why don't you find out?" Weir told him.

"Right," McKay said.

"Dr Weir and Dr. Jackson. This is Colonel Sumner. Can you come down and meet me please. We're three levels down from you," Summer said through the radio.

"Right away," the two said at once.

Daniel looked over to Tris and said: "Stay with the girls, Tris."

"Daniel," she whined.

"Don't argue with me," he told her sternly.

"Alright," Tris said. "I'll stay with the girls. Even though they can take care of themselves." She mumbled.

****

(Three floors down)

"Only been able to secure a fraction of this place. It's huge," Summer said as Weir, Sheppard and Daniel arrived.

"So it might really be the city of Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"I'd say that's a good bet," Daniel said.

"Oh my god," Weir breathed.

Weir, Sheppard, Daniel and Sumner walk up to a window. All they can see is water.

"We're under water," Weir said.

"I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. Can't dial out. This could be a problem," Summer said.

McKay rushes over to the group.

"Colonel. Dr Weir. Dr. Jackson," he said.

"We're under water," Sheppard told him.

"Yes I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some kind of a force field holding back the wa.water. Boy, that is impressive isn't it?" McKay babbled.

They all looked out through the window. Then they hear a voice coming from the next room. Summer, Weir, Sheppard, McKay, and Daniel investigate.

****

(Hologram Room)

As they enter Dr. Beckett steps down. Hologram goes off.

"Play that again Doctor," Weir said.

Beckett got back on the platform and the hologram came to life once more.

"Exchange knowledge and friendship." Above her head a sort of map appears. "In time a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day our people stepped foot on a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our over confidence, we weren't prepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon defenseless human worlds like a great Schrage until finally only Atlantis remained. This city's great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons but here we were besieged for many years in an offer to save the last of our kind we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link back to Earth from this Galaxy, and those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber, in the hope that our kind would one day return," The Ancient Hologram then vanished when Beckett stepped down.

"So the story of Atlantis is true, a great city that sank in the ocean?" McKay asked.

"It just didn't happen on Earth," Beckett said.

"Well the ancient Greeks must've heard it from one of the surviving ancients," Daniel told them.

Peter runs in over to McKay and whispers in his ear.

"I don't like to think they got their asses kicked," Summer said.

Beckett gets back up and says: "Lets' hear it again from the beginning."

"Stop! Turn it off," McKay shouts rather suddenly.

Beckett steps down quickly.

"Power levels through out the city are dropping like stones," McKay tells them, getting frantic.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

"That if we don't stop everything we're doing right now, we're dead!" McKay answers and then walk out swiftly.

****

(Control Room)

"Please tell me this is not my fault," Beckett said.

"No," McKay told him.

"Thank you," Beckett said.

"From what we've been able to ascertain the city is powered by three Zero Point Modules, two are entirely depleted and the third is reaching maximum entropy, When it does, it will die too and nothing can reverse that," McKay explained, a little calmer than before.

"Just tell me the bottom line," Summer said.

"The force field that's holding back the ocean has collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels. Look you see," he taps in on a computer and points "here, and here where the shield's already failed and the city's flooded. It could have happened years ago. This section's likely more protected because of the Stargate." McKay explains.

"What if it fails completely?" Daniel asked, dreading the answer.

"It's a matter of when not if," McKay answered.

"Colonel Sumner, you need to order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately," Daniel said, going into Leader Mode. A Mode in which he is not very comfortable in.

"All security teams fall back to the Gate Room," Summer spoke into his radio.

"It's not going to be good enough," McKay said.

"Alright, so how much time do we have?" Daniel asked.

"It's hard to say. Hours, maybe days if we minimize power expenditure," McKay answered.

"What about our own power Generators?" Beckett asked.

"We're working on that, but even with our most advanced Naquida Power Generators, the equations are coming up far short," McKay explained.

"So we need to find more ZPM's?" Weir asked him.

"Now how do we do that if we can't search the city?" Summer asked.

"If there were more here, we'd be able to detect them," McKay said.

"Can we use the Stargate?" Colonel Summer then asked.

"There's nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to earth," McKay said, shaking his head.

"Maybe somewhere in this Galaxy," Sheppard said.

"That's relatively easy. Fortunately some ancient technology still uses good old fashioned push-buttons, so we've been able to access the Stargate control system and a library of known Gate addresses in the database," McKay said.

"That's not all, look at this," Peter said.

He pushes a button, a sort of shield appears across the Stargate like an iris.

"Just like the iris on the Earth gate," Weir said.

"Using power, using power, using power!" McKay exclaimed.

Peter turns it off.

"At least we don't have to deal with any uninvited guests," Daniel said. He turned to Colonel Summer. "Colonel, assemble a team. We need another power source."

Colonel Summer picked up his radio and says into it: "Ltd. Ford, gather security teams 1 and 2 everyone gear up."

"Major, I want you to go along," Daniel ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sheppard said, before heading off.

"Alright, pick an address and start dialing," Daniel said to McKay.

"Chevron one encoded," McKay said pushing a symbol.

Weir looks up at McKay, "Rodney."

"Oh," he said feebly and just pushes 5 buttons.

"Ready MALP 4 for Off-world recon," Peter said.

McKay pushes the last button. The security team clamor in front of Gate

"MALP reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate. But its pitch black. For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification for inbound gate travelers," Peter explains.

Colonel Summer looks at Sheppard, up at Daniel, who nods

"Let's move out!" The Colonel orders.

All go through the Gate with Night Vision goggles. Sheppard waves.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

****

(Atlantis, Weirs/Daniels Office)

Weir and Daniel stood in their office in silence. Until Weir spoke.

"You never mentioned you were married," Weir spoke up.

"You never asked," Daniel replied, with a hint of a smile on his face.

At that moment McKay and Peter stepped into the small room.

"Tell us some good news Rodney," Daniel said.

"I can't do that," McKay said.

"The shield has held back the ocean for centuries," Weir said.

"And probably would have kept going for years more, but our arrival changed that. Now it's nothing more than a thin shell between the buildings and the water," McKay explained.

"We stopped exploring," Weir said.

"The damage was already done," Daniel said.

"Another section of the city on the far side was flooded an hour or so ago," McKay said.

"Even occupying this room is draining power," Peter said.

"We need to evacuate, the moment Colonel Sumner reports back it's safe," McKay said.

"You're saying we have to abandon the city," Daniel said painfully.

Rumbling is heard.

"The sooner we leave the longer that shield holds," McKay seemed as pained to leave as Daniel.

****

(Atlantis Control Room)

"How are we doing? If we can just buy ourselves another day, maybe we could …" Weir said.  
"This city is sacrificing parts of itself in order to maintain these main areas but catastrophic failure is inevitable." McKay explained.  
"Not in my wildest dreams would I hope to find the lost city of the Ancients so completely untouched, so pristine, and we have no choice but to walk away from this?" Daniel said quietly.  
"In order to save it," McKay said.  
"To save it for whom? We don't have enough power to send a message. As far as Earth is concerned we're just going to be missing, presumed lost," Tris said, frustrated.  
"We'll be back. We'll find a power source somewhere in Pegasus," McKay said.  
"We have yet to hear from Colonel Sumner. We've got _no_ idea what's out there," Daniel said.  
"We can't wait. It is time to go _now_!" McKay said, getting just as frustrated as Tris now.

Frustrated too now, Daniel walks away from him, then activates his radio and speaks into it: "Attention all personnel. This is Jackson." The base begins to shake violently. "Stand by for immediate evacuation." Daniel then says to McKay. "Dial the Gate."  
McKay pushes two chevrons, but the Gate then starts dialing in.  
"We've got an incoming wormhole" McKay announces to them.  
The force field comes on and the Gate activates.  
"I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code," Peter says suddenly.  
"Let him in," Daniel ordered.  
McKay lowers the force field. Sheppard comes through the Gate, followed by the rest of the Marines and Athosians villagers.  
"Step in folks, move away from the puddle," Sheppard said to the large mass of people.  
Weir, Daniel, and Tris run down the steps to him.  
"Major Sheppard?" Weir asked.

As the last people come through, the Gate shuts down. The base continues to shake. Hope and Faith wondered into the Gate Room, crying for their parents.

"Major Sheppard, who are all these people?" Tris asked, picking up Hope, while Daniel picked up Faith.  
"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken," Sheppard said. He finally notices the way that the base is shaking. "What's going on?"  
"We are in no condition to help anyone right now," Daniel said to him firmly.  
"What the hell's going on here?" Sheppard asked. Noticing Tris's glare, he corrected himself quickly: "Sorry. What the heck's going on?"  
"We are about to abandon the city," Daniel told him.  
"Going back there is a really bad idea," Sheppard said.  
"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?" Daniel asked.  
Sheppard turns to the Athosians.  
"Jinto, do you have any other address we could gate to?" Sheppard asks a young boy.  
"Yes, many," the boy, Jinto, nodded.  
Sheppard grabs the boys arm and hurries him towards the control desk.  
"He's just a boy," Weir comments.  
"I am Jinto," the boy introduces himself as he is hustled passed her.  
"She's pleased to meet you," Sheppard says to Jinto.  
On a computer screen, the message "Shield Failure Imminent" appear.  
"The shield is collapsing!" McKay announces to the group below him.  
There's a flash of light as the shield begins to fail and the base jolts so hard that everyone is thrown off their feet. Tris and Daniel protect the twins, so they do not hit the ground to hard. People scramble to get out of the way as the base continues to shake, causing boxes and crates to fall and crash around.  
"I'm dialing an address," Peter said.  
"No, wait!" Weir shouts to him.  
"She's right," McKay said.  
The city begins to rise from the water.

"We're moving!" Sheppard exclaims.  
The city breaks the surface – the towers first, then the rest of the city. As the control room lifts above water, sunlight pours in through the windows. As the city settles into its new position on the ocean surface, the internal lights come back on. Weir and the others walk in amazement to the nearest window, which still has water pouring off it, and look out in awe.  
"We're on the surface," Ford said in amazement.  
"I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it," Weir said.

To be continued . . .


	4. Ch4

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

****

(Atlantis, Control Room)

Everyone's had a little time to get used to their new situation. Ford is organizing the Atlantis crew and the Athosians in the Control Room area.  
"People, listen up. No one gets to sit down until they've cleared two pieces of equipment off this deck. Now let's go," Lt. Ford ordered.

**(Up at the control desk.)**

"The last zero point module is depleted, but limited power. Turned out that our generators aren't going to hold back an ocean. Life support systems are working but the planet's atmosphere's breathable – well, notwithstanding the inevitable allergens," McKay was saying.  
"So now our Naquida generators can supply enough power to the shield for defensive purposes?" Tris asked.  
"Not even close," was McKay's answer.  
"On the surface without a shield? We're target practice," Sheppard said.  
"I'm acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it," McKay said, trying to sound polite.  
"When can you tell me where the Wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Major Sheppard asked.  
"Even with the six symbols Lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations …" McKay said.  
"Seven hundred and twenty," Sheppard told him.  
"Yes. I knew that of course. I'm just surprised _you_ did," McKay said.  
"Take away the co-ordinates you can't get a lock on, and that's your one. When you find it, send it up," Major Sheppard said.  
"Major, a word," Daniel said.  
He leads Sheppard and Weir away from the others. As they approach a glass wall, to their surprise it automatically slides open. They walk out onto a balcony. There's a gentle breeze. They walk to the edge of the balcony and look down at the ocean. After a moment, Sheppard remembers why they came out there.  
"Let me guess: you're not gonna let me rescue my people," Sheppard said.  
"We don't even know if they're alive," Weir said.  
"You don't leave people in the hands of the enemy. And the fact that we are having this conversation in private lets me know that you know _damn_ well that it's wrong, _and_ it will totally undermine your leadership. So as ranking military officer I …" Sheppard said, frustrated.

Daniel understood John Sheppard's frustration. He wanted to do something as well. Daniel realized that after the seven years of being on SG-1 and around General O'Neill, he finally wanted to take action. To take the military route. He would never be agreeing with John seven years ago. But, he needed to back Dr. Weir up. She needed it.  
"Alright, just shut up and listen to me for a moment, alright? Come on, what do we know about the Wraith? One of the few things we _do_ know is that they are the enemy that defeated the _Ancients_. When we first began to use the Stargate we found on Earth, we got ourselves into serious trouble – why?" Weir said, sternly.  
"I don't need a history lesson …" the major said  
"Because the people in charge didn't consider the ramifications before they reacted," Weir told him.  
"They took our people – how am I supposed to react?" Sheppard asked.  
"And we're defenseless – you said so yourself. How do you know going off on some half-assed rescue mission isn't going to bring them all right back here to our doorstep?" Weir said.  
"Maybe it will. But it's the right thing to do. Why? Because it _is_!" Sheppard said, angrily.  
"John …" Weir sighed.  
"If we're not gonna do this – and I mean right now – let's just turn tail and pack up, because _they're coming_," Sheppard said sternly and clearly.  
Daniel remained calm and listened to the Major. Weir looked absolutely furious.  
"Our people are in the hands of the enemy, Doctor. Do you know what that means? It is just a matter of time before the Wraith figure out that this is the base of our operations," the Major said.  
"We just need more information," Daniel said.

"We weren't there for more than a few hours before they showed up," Sheppard said.  
"Is it possible they came _because_ of you, and that one of these people you brought back here with you tipped them off?" Weir asked.  
"It's possible," Sheppard said, slowly.  
"See, that is _exactly_ the kind of snap decision I'm referring to!" Weir snapped.  
"They're not all bad people, and, you know, if we're gonna stick around here, we . . ."

"Okay. I see your point. Now _you_ see _mine_: We will _not_ authorize a rescue mission unless I am sure there is at least a remote chance of success. I'm not sending more good people, including you, to their deaths," Weir said sternly.  
"Okay," Sheppard said before walking away back into the base.  
Daniel leans on the balcony and looks out over the ocean. He needed anything to help. If it's the one thing he's learned while at the SGC was that they never leave their people behind. Never. He then looked up, getting an idea.

****

(Atlantis, Lab)

McKay, Beckett, Weir, Tris and the twins were in an Ancient lab talking. Tris was telling McKay, Weir and Beckett about the girls.

"So, you three are witches, huh?" McKay asked, not believing a word Tris had just said.

"No," Tris said. "We're mages, not witches."

"Aren't they the same things though?" Weir asked.

"No," she said, firmly. "There are no such thing as Witches, anyways."

At the corner of her eye she noticed the girls look at one another, smile, give a little giggle and raised their hands slowly.

"Oh, Rodney, by the way, are you afraid of heights?" Tris asked him.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, are you?" she pressed on.

"Not at all," he replied, with dignity.

"Good. Then you don't mind Hope and Faith show you their power, then?" she said. She turned her head to the twins. "Go ahead girls."

There was a small purple and blue bubble floating just inches from each of the girls palm. The twins then put their bubbles together and it began to expand into one big one. With their collective magical force, threw it at McKay. As soon as the bubble touched the scientist, it engulfed him and he was soon floating in mid-air.

Hope and Faith were laughing hard now and Tris was grinning proudly. Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir were both looking at Tris, to the girls and up at McKay and then back to the twins.

Daniel came running in. He stopped and took in deep breathes. Daniel, then looked up.

"Um, Tris," he said.

"Now, do you believe that we're Mages, Rodney?" Tris asked.

"Yes," he answered feebly.

"Good," she turned to the girls. "Okay, you can let him down now, girls."

The twins put their hands into a fist and the bubble was gone. McKay yelped as he fell from the air, But Tris stopped him with her Telekinesis before he hit the ground. McKay staggered a little as he got to his feet.

"Are you alright, Rodney?" Weir asked as she helped him up.

"I'll be fine," he said shakily.

Trisana turned to her husband.

"What is it, Honey?" she asked him.

"Tris, how big of a Force Field can you create?" he asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I've been able to do is create one for the Amazon Village." Tris answered. "But, I could try."

"I'll schedule a team to find some rocks ASAP," Daniel said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Beckett cut in. "What Force Field?"

"I can put a spell on different types of rocks, place them around any village or city and it will form an impenetrable force field," Tris explained, picking up Hope.

"Now, that is bloody handy," Carson commented.

"Except for, why didn't you tell us before?" Weir asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't think of it, until Daniel reminded me of it just now," Tris shrugged. "I haven't used the spell since the twins were born."

****

(Atlantis Control Room)

After Daniel sent a team to recover two containers full of rocks he made his way to the Control Room. A MALP has been sent through to the Stargate co-ordinates that Ford memorized.  
"We're receiving visual telemetry," Peter announced.  
"I can't see anything," Weir said, looking at the screen.  
"No atmospheric readings at all," McKay said.  
A round object flashes past on the screen.  
"Wait, what was that?" Sheppard asked.  
"Rotate the camera," Daniel commands to Peter.  
The camera pans around and shows a round bright light, then moves around further to show that the MALP is floating way above a ringed planet. As the camera pans some more, we see the Stargate drifting in space. The round object is presumably another planet (or moon) in the system, and the light was the sun.  
"Well, there goes _that_ MALP," Daniel sighed.  
"It's in space!" Sheppard said.  
"It's in high orbit around a planet on the far side of the galaxy," McKay said.  
"You're sure this is the right address?" Weir asked McKay.  
"It's the only one we could get a lock on," McKay answers.  
"Very well. Shut it down," Daniel commands and then turns to Sheppard, "I'm sorry." Daniel walks away as the Gate shuts down.  
McKay suddenly has a thought. He turns to Sheppard, "Come with me, Major." He walks away as Sheppard follows.

****

(Jumper Bay)

McKay has taken Sheppard to a bay. In the bay are several small lozenge-shaped ships, stacked in rows one above another. McKay and Sheppard enter one of the ships from the rear. As they walk in, the lights automatically come on. There are two seats at the front end, with a control panel in front of them. As Sheppard touches the panel, it lights up.  
"Think you can fly it?" McKay asked.  
"What do you say we find out?" Sheppard sits down in the left-hand seat.

To be continued . . .


	5. Ch5

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

Using microscopes and magnifying devices, Doctor Beckett is examining the severed arm that Sheppard shot on the Ethosian planet. Weir, Daniel and Tris, along with the twins come in.  
"Doctor Beckett, what was it you wanted me to see?" Weir asked as the five stepped in.  
Beckett picks up the arm and shows it to them.  
"These cells have none of the normal human-inhibiting proteins whatsoever. That gives them an incredible ability to regenerate," Beckett explains.  
"What about the movement Major Sheppard saw?" Daniel asked.  
"As far as independent behavior, I'd say that anything he saw was caused by a residual command reaching the severed nerve endings," Tris said, before Beckett could explain.

Beckett nods in agreement.  
"Alright, anything else?" Weir asked Beckett.  
"The being this arm belonged to – if I was a betting man, I'd say it was old. Very, very old," Beckett said.  
"How old?" Daniel asked.  
"As long as these cells are properly nourished, I don't see a life form like this ever dying of natural ageing the way we do, and they'd be bloody hard to kill," Carson explained.  
"I don't like the sound of that," Tris said.  
"I don't blame you," Beckett said to her.

****

(Jumper Bay)

McKay brings Daniel in. There's a slight humming sound.  
"What is that noise?" Daniel asked.  
"I don't ... He was right here. Major!" McKay said.  
There's a rippling, and one of the ships uncloaks right in front of them. It's hovering slightly above the ground, and Sheppard is at the controls. He talks to them over a comms system.

"You said you want a tactical advantage?" Sheppard said.  
Daniel gazed in amazement at the ship, "Alright, so you can fly that thing. It doesn't mean you can pull off a rescue."  
"Doctor, this is why you brought me here," Sheppard said.

****

(Control room)

McKay is at the control desk, while Weir is watching from behind. Daniel trots down the stairs to join him.  
"Ready?" Daniel asked, McKay.  
"I have no idea. This technology is so far beyond us, I haven't clue what we're dealing with. For all I know, we could …" Daniel gives him a look. "Yeah, ready."

****

(Jumper)

Ford and a group of marines have joined Sheppard on board.  
"Alright, boys, get ready to go," He comes up front and sits down next to Sheppard. "Gateship One ready to go."  
"Gateship One! A little Puddle Jumper like this!" Sheppard said.  
"It's a ship; it goes through the Gate: Gateship One," Ford tried to explain.  
"Oh no, no, no, that's all wrong," Sheppard shook is head.  
"Dr McKay thought it was cool," Ford said.  
"Oh, OK. Well, it's official – you don't get to name anything. Ever," He speaks into the comms. "Flight, this is …" he grins. "Puddle Jumper. We're go for launch."

****

(Control Room)

"Um, this is Flight. I thought we were going with Gateship?" McKay said.  
"Negative, Flight," Sheppard said over the comm.  
"Stand by," McKay turns to Daniel. "It's a ship; it goes through the Gate, I, I …" He trails off and speaks into the comms irritably. "Fine – Puddle Jumper, you are clear for launch."

****

(Jumper)

"Dial it up, Lieutenant," Sheppard orders Ford.  
In between the two seats is a smaller version of the dialing device from the Control Room. Ford punches in the Gate address.

****

(Control Room)

In the Gateroom, the Stargate dials out and activates. Above the Gate, the ceiling opens and the Puddle Jumper hovers slowly down until it is lined up with the Gate, then moves forward and through the event horizon. Weir, Daniel and McKay watch it go.  
"Be safe," Weir says, as they leave.

****

(Daniel's Office)

Weir and Daniel are talking while watching the Hope and Faith play. McKay and Tris come into the room.  
"Daniel, the rocks have been placed all over the city. The part that have been explored in anyways. Which includes the quarter's," Tris reported.

"Doctor Jackson, we're getting reports in from all over the city. Some pretty interesting stuff. We've only been able to provide power to certain sections but even then the things that are coming up are just …" He trails off, realizing that he's not paying any attention.  
"I should never have let them go," Daniel said.  
"For what it's worth, you made the right decision," McKay said.

"Give them time," Tris said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

****

(Control room)

The Gate starts dialing in.  
"Offworld activation," Peter announced.

Daniel and Weir come chasing down the stairs and into the Control Room  
"Raise the shield," Daniel ordered.

****

Some time passes . . .   
"Do we have an identification code?" Weir asked.  
McKay checked one of the laptops. "Nothing yet."  
"I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's IDC," McKay suddenly announces.  
"Let 'em in," Daniel orders Peter.  
Grodin hits the controls to lower the shield.

As Sheppard swings the Puddle Jumper around to avoid the Wraith fighters pursuing him, they fire on him. Some of their shots go through the Gate and reappear in the Atlantis Gateroom, exploding against the wall. Everyone dives for cover behind consoles.  
Weir shouts over the noise of the explosions. "Give them a few more seconds."

****

A moment passes . . .

The Puddle Jumper comes racing through the Gate but immediately stops just yards into the Gateroom. This ship has _mega_ inertial dampeners, as nobody comes flying through the front windscreen.  
"Reactivate the shield!" Daniel orders.  
Grodin hits a button and the shield comes back up. There are two loud thuds on the shield, then the Gate shuts down. The Puddle Jumper rises up towards its bay. Inside the ship, Sheppard smiles with relief.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis. Please remain seated till the Puddle Jumper has come to a full and complete stop." Sheppard said.

****

(Daniel's Office)

Tris watched from the large office through the glass. Daniel looked up at her. Tris smiled at him. He returned the smile and nodded. She then turned her attention back to the twins. Things were going to be ok, Tris thought.

To be continued . . .


	6. Ch6

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the producers version of Atlantis. They do. I do, however own this version of Atlantis, Dr. Trisana Fox, and the whole Daniel Jackson Family.

****

(Ext. Atlantis)

There's a 'getting to know you' type party going on in the large balcony outside of the Control Room, with all the Atlantis crew milling around with the Athosians. Sheppard and Ford walk out onto the balcony and look out over the dark water.  
"I guess this is home now," Ford said.  
"I guess so," Sheppard said.  
"I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way," Ford said, excitedly.  
Daniel walks up behind them.  
"Major. Lieutenant," Daniel holds up mugs for them to take. "I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of General O'Neill."  
"Cheers," Sheppard tried to sound cheerful.

They all drink. Daniel notices that Sheppard doesn't look happy.  
"You did good, John," Daniel told him.  
"I don't know about that," John said.  
"Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner," Daniel said.  
"I have to live with it," Sheppard said, softly.

Daniel nods understandingly.

"I'm beginning to think you were right – I _have_ made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there." Sheppard told him.  
"No?" Daniel turns towards the Control Room/Gateroom. "Look around you,"  
Sheppard looks at the Athosians milling around happily. Nearby, Halling is having an affectionate moment with Jinto – the two of them have their foreheads touching. Teyla is standing next to Halling, and she has heard what was just said.  
"I agree, Major Sheppard," A tall Athosian woman, Teyla, said, walking over to him, puts her hands on his shoulders and bows her head.

Sheppard glances at Ford, who grins at him. Sheppard rolls his eyes a little, then lowers his own head so that his forehead touches Teyla's. They stand like that for a moment, then Teyla raises her head. "You have earned both _my_ friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends," Teyla said.  
A little way away, Doctors Beckett and McKay are watching the interchange. McKay is gnawing on something on a stick – it looks like a very thin kebab.  
"How come _I_ never make friends like that?" Beckett said wistfully to McKay.  
"You need to get out more," he said with his mouth full.  
"We're in another galaxy – how much more _out_ can you get!" Beckett said.  
McKay suddenly looks suspiciously at his kebab. "Is that lemons!" He hurries off to find out.  
Teyla and Ford leave the balcony. Sheppard starts to follow them but Daniel stops him.  
"One more thing, Major – something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself but …" Daniel said.  
"Thoughts about what?" Sheppard asked.  
"Who the members of your team might be," he said.  
"_My_ team?" Sheppard asked.  
"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We need to get back out there; do what we came to do," Daniel told him  
He turns and leans on the railing, looking out on ocean. Sheppard joins him.  
"You do realize I can get us in to all sorts of trouble, right?" Sheppard asked, smiling a little.  
Daniel nods amicably.

"Daniel," he heard Tris's voice through his comm.

"Yeah,"

"The girls want their dad to read them a story," She told him. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course. Tell them I'll be right there," he told her. Daniel turned to John. "Excuse me, Major. Duty calls."

Daniel leaves. His place only to be replaced by Tris. She appeared with a familiar white and blue light.

"Good evening, Major," she greeted.

"Hello, what should I call you anyway?" John said, trying not to sound to rude.

"Professionally, call me Dr. Fox. It's too confusing to have two Dr. Jackson's around."

"And Unprofessionally?"

"Just Tris is fine,"

"Okay, so Tris, rumor has it, you're a mage. Care to comment on that?" John asked.

"I am a mage, yes," Tris answered. "Among other things."

John blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see. I wouldn't want to give all of my abilities too soon," she told him, patting his arm and then walking away.

To be continued . . .


	7. Ch7

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 7

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

"Word has it that you and Teyla are both candidates for the last position of Major Sheppard's team," Carson said to Tris as they mended Halling's hurt leg.

"And if I am?" Tris asked, putting her magical healing herb paste on Halling's burns.

Carson gave a slight shrug as he wrapped their patient's leg.

"I was only wondering, doctor," he told her. Carson turned to speak to Halling, "Try to stay off it for a couple of days. You should come back tomorrow to get fresh wrappings."

The Athosian Male nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor's," he said.

"Try not to touch anything else that hasn't been cleared by any of the security teams," Tris told him, firmly. "I'll see you tonight, Halling."

He nodded and made his way slowly out of the Infirmary in crutches. Carson glanced at her.

"Major Sheppard is telling the Athosian children a story tonight. I'm taking Hope and Faith along," she informed him.

****

(Atlantis, Daniel/Tris's Quarter's)

Daniel plopped down on the bed, his exhaustion taking over him fully. Tris stepped into the room, from the door that had joined another beside, where the girls would sleep. She sat beside Daniel on the bed. Tris leaned over and kissed him.

"Get some sleep. Elizabeth will wake you if there's an emergency," she told him, softly.

Daniel let out a long breathe. He closed his eyes. She gave him one last kiss good night before retiring into the bathroom.

****

(Bathroom)

The Ancients loved to live richly. The bathroom was lavishly decorated with the most delicate materials. Tris turned on the faucet. As the water flowed into the vast tub, Tris pointed index finger at the four candles and fire escaped the finger and she lit the candles.

Tris closed her eyes and a steam of red roses grew out of her wrist. She flinched as she picked off three roses and let the rest of the steam die. Tris than picked off the petals and dropped them into the hot bath.

The Mage then tied her braided hair into one collective bun. Tris gradually took of her clothes one item at a time. She then dipped her feet into the hot water. Once it was filled to the required height, Tris turned off the faucet.

Tris let out a long deep breathe. It had been a long time since Tris had a nice, relaxing bath. She hoped that there would be no interruptions.

Tris began to play with the water. She put her hand an inch from the water's surface and then pulled it up slowly. As she did so, water swirled and it floated, in a cone shape a few centimeters from Tris's hand. Tris then squashed it in her hand.

After her bath, Tris dressed into her clothes as gracefully as she had undressed and headed into the girls rooms. Once she had checked to make sure the girls had everything they need, Tris slipped into the covers of the bed and laid down next to her husband. She kissed Daniel softly on his cheek before falling to sleep herself.

To be continued . . .

Kate K: "Your writing is fine, but why is this a Daniel Jackson story instead of SGA? I prefer SGA to be its own show with its own characters and not just another playground for the SG-1 characters."

Me: Because not all people like Weir and think Daniel deserved to go. It's an AU fic after all. Besides Weir is coming along too. I put her in there so it won't be all of Daniel in Command. The two are sharing command on Atlantis.

(A/N: I will be gone for most of this week. So the next chapter may not be out for sometime.)


	8. Ch8

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 8

****

(Atlantis, Daniel's Office)

"Come on, Daniel!" Tris's voice could be heard throughout the entire city.

"Tris, I'm putting my foot down on this one. No!" Daniel's shouts were just as loud. "I let you end a war. It's my turn to get my way."

"That's a pretty lousy excuse Dr. Jackson," Sheppard spoke up

"Besides, my plan to end the Amazon War worked didn't it?" Tris said.

When Daniel told Tris she was not aloud on Major Sheppard's team, all hell broke loose. Tris and Major Sheppard had been following Daniel around all morning, trying to persuade him otherwise.

"That's not my point, Trisana," Daniel said firmly.

They had ended up in Daniel's office. The door slide shut and their argument was muffled.

"What is your point, exactly!" Sheppard asked, angrily.

"I will not let Tris be on any off-world team," Daniel told them firmly.

"Have you forgotten that I am an Amazon Queen?" she asked, anger bubbling over. "And the most power fullest Mage in Centuries?"

"It is because you're so powerful, I need you here. So, that when the Wraith finally do come to Atlantis, We'll have an Ace or two up our sleeves," Daniel explained. "And I need your magic at full levels when they do arrive."

Tris nodded acidly and glanced at Sheppard. She agreed with Daniel's reasoning's. She just didn't have to like it. Tris left and headed for the Infirmary.

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

Tris helped Carson putting the medical equipment out. The twin girls sat at their feet, playing.

"I can't believe Daniel won't let me be on any of the off-world teams!" Tris said, frustrated, stuffing bandages into the Jumper's first aide kits.

"He just doesn't want you gettin' hurt, Tris," Carson told her reasonably.

That just mad Tris angrier.

"But, the chances of that are so slim!" she told him infuriated.

There was a spark of lightning that ignited from her hand and zapped the counter top.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Carson exclaimed.

"That's what happens when my temper get agitated," Tris sighed, trying to calm herself. "The elements I control get all waco when I'm angry. The angrier I am, the stronger the lightning bolts."

There was a sudden cry from Faith. Tris and Carson bent down. Tris held Faith and rocked her. There was a small burn on her arm.

"It's okay, it's okay, sweaty," she cooed the four year old. "Concentrate on healing it. Do you remember how mommy taught you?"

Faith nodded. The girl closed her eyes and the small burn began to heal. By the time it was done, she had calmed down.

"Good, girl," Tris kissed the infant on the cheek. Tris then turned to Hope. "Come here, Hope."

The other twin walked over to her mother.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble," Tris reassured her daughter.

Tris put her hand softly on the twin's forehead and closed her eyes. It was only a few moments before Tris opened her eyes and released Hope.

"What is it?" Carson asked as he helped Tris up and let the twins play.

"I was hoping none of the kids would inherit my mutations," she sighed, stuffing a med kit.

Carson gave her a look. Tris gave a sigh inwards and continued to explain.

"My Mage power is Healing. When I was a little younger than the girls, I healed my mother cut. My dad became terrified of me and after my mother got into a car accident and died, he sent me to a scientist who manipulated my DNA," she paused, handing him the kit. "Out of my mutations I am: A Telepath; Telekinetic; an Empath; I control all five elements, fire, water, electricity, wind, and earth; and I have these heightened senses."

"You do all of that?" Carson asked, his mouth wide open.

Tris nodded.

"And, I'm an Amazon Queen," she added, as if she had just remembered. "To a lost Amazon Tribe that was taken from Earth," Tris paused. "Believe me if I hadn't saved their princess, accepted the Right of Caste blindly, and gotten pushed into the Queen position; the Dragon Amazon's would never had gotten into that War I had to get them out of a few years ago."

"You're quite the busy bee, Tris," Carson commented.

Tris gave a small smile.

****

To be continued . . .


	9. Ch9

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 9

****

(Atlantis, Daniel's Office)

Major Sheppard stomped into Daniel's office, clearly pissed.

"Why?"

Daniel looked up from his laptop.

"Excuse me?"

"Why have you decided on not letting Tris be apart of my team? Especially after you told me I could have anybody on this expedition!" Sheppard said, angrily.

"Yes, I did. But, not my wife," Daniel told him. "What's wrong with Teyla?"

"Nothing," Sheppard said, slowly.

"Than pick her for your forth member," Daniel said.

"How about you let Dr. Fox come with us on our next mission. Kinda like a test run," John suggested.

"You're next mission is that Wraith world,"

"Exactly! We've been there before. We know the terrain. It's simple recon," he told him.

Daniel thought for a moment. Sheppard watched Daniel In anticipation.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Dr. Weir to see what she thinks," Daniel finally told him.

"Okay," John said slowly, nodding.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Daniel said when John had reached the door. "Tris is putting on a little magic show for the Athosian kids tonight after dinner. You're more than welcome to come, Major."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. That sounds fun," Sheppard said, before leaving.

****

(Commissary)

Daniel and Weir were eating their lunch while discussing things on the city.

"Both Major Sheppard and Tris came to me this morning. Tris wants to be on Sheppard's team so badly," Daniel told her, putting his head in his hands.

"Why not let her be on the team?" Weir asked.

"Okay, do you remember when Tris put a force field around the city?" Daniel asked rhetorically, removing hid hands from his face.

"She slept for nearly two days straight," Weir recalled.

"That's only when she used most of it. What do you think will happens to her when she uses all of it?" Daniel paused. When Weir didn't say anything and shook her head, he said, "She'll die. I don't want to put her in a situation where she has to use up every drop of her magic."

Weir leaned back in her seat and told him, "Well, before we left, I took a look at everyone's file," she began. "Tris hasn't been on an off-world mission in over four years. So, let her go on this one recon mission. Make it a trial mission for Teyla and Dr. Fox."

Daniel nodded rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Alright," he sighed, giving in. "Hopefully this won't end up biting me in the ass."

"At least your wife won't be so restless, now," Weir told him.

"I've noticed that too," Daniel confessed. "Hopefully it will be a good thing."

The two began eating again.

****

(Jumper One, Gate Room)

The Jumper contained Major Sheppard, Tris, McKay, Ford, and Teyla. They were all seated waiting for the go ahead from Daniel and Dr. Weir.

"Jumper One, you are go," Weir announced.

Tris blew a kiss to Daniel and the girls before Major Sheppard turned the Puddle Jumper around and left through the Event Horizon.

****

To be continued . . .


	10. Ch10

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 10

****

(Wraith Planet)

The group slowly made their way through the thick bush. Major Sheppard led them through, with Tris, McKay, Teyla, and Lt. Ford following.

"I haven't sensed any Wraith yet," Tris told them after a while.

"You can sense the Wraith too?" McKay asked, looking up.

Teyla glanced over at Tris.

"I can sense anyone with my Telepathic abilities," Tris explained. "The only people I sense are the four of you."

They continued on in silence. They finally reached their destination. Where the Wraith Cave is. Except, that it wasn't there.

"Sir, where is it?" Lt. Ford asked.

Sheppard took out his binoculars. He looked around and then took them off. Sheppard shook his head.

"Maybe it's cloaked?" Tris suggested.

"There'd be no way of knowing if it is cloaked or not," McKay countered.

"Maybe not your way," she told him.

Tris's human green eyes changed into a pair of green, dragon-like eyes. She looked at the big crater for a moment. The other's watched with interest. Tris's eyes became human once again.

"Nothing," she told the group. "There isn't anything there." Tris turned to Sheppard, "Are you sure it was a cave and not a spaceship?"

"It was covered in trees. We couldn't really tell what it was," he answered.

"The Wraith lied dormant for centuries," Teyla told them.

"That's plenty of time for trees to grow on ships," Tris said, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but, it was massive!" Ford exclaimed.

"No matter how big the ship, trees can grow awfully fast, Aiden," Tris told the young Lt. "Trust me, I do it all the time with out the aide of magic." she turned to Sheppard, "What do you suggest we do now, Major Sheppard?"

"Are you sure there aren't any Wraith here anymore?" he asked.

"Positive," there's a pause. "Wait."

Everyone stops and nobody moves.

"Dr. Fox?" Teyla asked, cautiously.

"There's two Wraith," Tris finally says. "One's coming our way. The other is closely catching up," she turns quickly. "We need to get out of here, now!"

The team runs, not looking back or stopping. Both Wraith see the fleeing group and start shooting.

"Get to the Jumper!" Sheppard order's his team. "I'll draw them away. Go!"

Tris leads the group to the Jumper safely with only one of the Wraith on their butts. Once Ford, McKay and Teyla were inside, Tris turned outside.

"Time for a bath," Tris spoke as two large balls made of water appeared in her hands.

Tris threw the water at the Wraith. The Wraith fell down but stood back up quickly. The three members were watching from inside the Jumper. Tris erected a large ball of lightning.

"This had better kill you," she mumbled as she threw it.

This time Tris didn't let go of her connection with the lightning. It was one continuous flow of power. There was sudden pain in her neck. She quickly searched her team with her mind. Major Sheppard was injured.

Tris amplified her power and doubled it with both hands. The Wraith finally flew into the air, hit the ground hard and died. Finally! Tris thought. She made her way back to the Puddle Jumper.

"Major Sheppard is in trouble," she told them quickly. "I'm going to help him. Stay here and keep me posted if there are any more surprises."

Tris orbed swiftly to Sheppard. There was a large bug attached to his neck. Tris felt the remaining Wraith close in on them.

"Come on," she spoke softly, pulling him up. "We gotta go, John."

Tris orbed them back to the safety of the Jumper.

To be continued . . .


	11. Ch11

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 11

****

(Wraith Planet, Puddle Jumper)

Teyla grabbed Major Sheppard and settled him down securely on the floor. Everyone took their seats. Tris turned to Stockhouse.

"Get us out of here!" she ordered the scientist.

Tris felt the Jumper start up and began to lift off. There was slight jolt. Once she made sure they were on their way, Tris went beside Sheppard. Sheppard was breathing heavily and looked absolutely miserable.

The jumper shook violently.

"Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked Ford hoarsely.

"Wraith Darts, sir," Ford answered.

__

"How far are we to the Stargate?" Tris asked Ford.

"Less than five minutes," he answered.

"When we get less then two minutes, dial the 'gate," Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ford answered.

"Stockhouse, try and keep us afloat, okay," Tris the scientist gently.

"I'm trying my best. Ma'am," he told her.

"Just don't blow us up," McKay told his companion, shakily.

"Easy, Rodney," Tris warned.

There was another shake. This time something sparked and an alarm went off.

"Rodney take care of that," Tris ordered.

"And someone turn off that damn alarm!" Sheppard said irritated.

"Take it easy, Major," Teyla told him.

McKay began to work on one of the conduits in the back, where Teyla, Sheppard, and Tris were. Major Sheppard began to sit up. But, Tris pushed him gently back down.

"Stay put, John," Tris told him sternly. Tris turned to Ford and said just as sternly, "Dial it now Lieutenant!"

But instead of looking at Tris, he turned to Sheppard.

"Sir?"

"Do what she says, Lieutenant,"

Tris gave Sheppard a thankful nod.

"Gates open, Dr. Fox," Ford informed her.

"Thank you," Tris turned on her radio. "Daniel, come in."

"Yeah, Tris," Daniel's voice echoed through the radio.

"We need a medical team in the Gate Room immediately," Tris told her husband.

"Why, what's happened?" he asked.

"There's this nasty bug on Major Sheppard's neck," she told him.

"I'll call Dr. Beckett. See you in a few," Daniel said.

"Right," Tris put down the radio and turned her attention to Sheppard. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got a bug sucking on my neck," Sheppard mumbled.

Tris grinned and shook her head.

"Stupid question," she mumbled to herself.

There was another, even more harder, jolt. The Jumper shook violently and then stopped. Sheppard's head lifted forward and then fell back, hitting his head hard, knocking him uncurious. McKay and Teyla fell backward. Trisana fell forward, falling on the injured Major.

****

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 12

****

(Wraith Planet, Puddle Jumper)

Tris woke up with a groan. The others began to wake as well. Tris looked up at the Event Horizon. They were stuck in the Stargate. McKay had woken up. He noticed that Teyla had been thrown across the Jumper. Half of her body was sticking out of the blur horizon. McKay went and dragged her.

Tris pointed at the blue shimmering water-like Horizon.

"That's . . ." she began.

"That's the Event Horizon," McKay finished.

"Of the Stargate," Tris said slowly. "Damn."

"Jumper One, what's your status?" Daniels voice boomed through Tris' radio.

"We're stuck in the Stargate," Tris explained.

"The drive pod. The wing things that stick out while we're flying must've failed to retract. That's the only thing it could be," McKay told him through his radio, giving a side glance to Tris.

"They must have been damaged in the fight," Tris said slowly.

"Fight? What fight?" Daniel asked through the radio.

"The Wraith paid us a visit, Honey," Tris told him.

"Dr. Fox took care of the one's on the ground fairly well," Teyla told Daniel through her radio.

"Aw! It was nothin'" Tris waved the compliment away. "They're just like the Goa'ulds." off handedly Tris said, "I'm gonna try to get this bug off of Major Sheppard while Rodney fixes the Jumper."

"Keep us posted, Tris," Daniel said. "We'll see what we can do from our end. Good luck."

"Right. Tris out," she looked up at Rodney. "You have 38 minutes. Get going, Rodney."

Nodded and began to get his equipment out and start working on a conduit. Teyla looked at Tris blankly.

"38 minutes?" Teyla asked.

"That's how long before the Gate shuts down and we suffocate and die," she explained for the Ethosian. "Let's see what we can do for Major Sheppard."

"There's a First Aide Kit in there," McKay pointed to a compartment.

Teyla got up and retrieved it.

"Can we pull Stockhouse out?" Teyla asked, giving the kit to Tris.

"Thanks," Tris said.

"Our hands and arms would dematerialize as soon as we crossed the event horizon. There's no way to reach for them," McKay explains, as he is trying to fix the conduit.

Teyla looks around and remembers Major Sheppard. She goes to him.

"He must have been knocked unconscious by the impact," Tris told her.

The bug on Sheppard's neck is expanding like a leech. Sheppard begins to wake up. Tris is going through the First Aide Kit.

"Hi, Tris," Sheppard said.

Teyla gets up and comes to sit at his side.

"Are you all right?" Sheppard asked Teyla.

"I'm fine," Teyla told him.

"Something tells me we haven't made it to Atlantis yet," Sheppard asked Tris.

"No," Tris said.

Sheppard looks disappointed, then looks up and sees the event horizon.

"McKay?" John asked the flustered scientist.

"We're stuck in the Stargate," Rodney told him.

"You mean my day just got worse?" John groaned.

"There's no way of knowing, really, but ah, if you know of some way of manually retracting the mechanism…" McKay asked Sheppard.

"Cockpit, on the left," Sheppard told him, breathing heavily.

"The cockpit is regrettably demolecularized at the moment. But how about somewhere back here?" McKay asked.

"No," Sheppard said sadly.

"No. I didn't think so. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be a foot and a half over there, taking some readings, feel free to talk amongst yourselves," Rodney said, making his way over.

McKay is pushing buttons on his computer. He gets up and pushes something beside the doors and closes the bulkhead door. Everything goes dark.

"Sorry, here," McKay raises a light.

"Jumper one, this is Atlantis," Grodin spoke up through the speaker.

"Still here," Tris said.

"We recommend closing the bulkhead door," Grodin told them.

"Oh, good thinking," McKay looks irritated. "What else?"

"We're still working on the problem. We'll get back to you. Atlantis base out," Grodin said.

"Thanks for calling! Anyone else claustrophobic or is it just me?" McKay said, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"Why'd you close the door?" Sheppard asked, groggily.

"So that when the Stargate shuts down and the forward section is severed, we're not directly exposed to space," McKay explained.

"Will it hold?" Tris asked.

"Like a screen door on a submarine, I just prefer apoxia to explosive decompression. It's a personal thing," McKay said,

"If the air is gonna get thin in here, you have to calm down, Rodney," Tris told McKay.

Wait till you see how thin it gets in 27 minutes…"

"McKay –" Sheppard said, warningly.

"Vacuum. That's thin," McKay mumbled.

"Knock it off," Sheppard told him.

"Well, I apologize for being the only person who truly comprehends how screwed we are!" McKay finally exploded.

"Don't talk to me about screwed," Sheppard shouted, causing him great pain.

McKay gets quiet, looks at Teyla and Tris. They hear a scraping sound.

To be continued . . .


	13. Chapter 13

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 13

****

(Wraith Planet, Puddle Jumper)

"I'm going to try everything in my power to get this bug off you," Tris told Sheppard.

"Do your best, Tris," Sheppard said softly.

Tris rubbed her hand on his cheek and forehead, looking at him desperately. She looked at the bug. It was getting bigger.

"How do you feel? Is there any pain?" Tris asked, getting out the contents of the Kit.

"No. Not anymore," Sheppard struggled.

"That is a good sign," Teyla said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Tris said.

"I can't feel my legs," John told Tris.

"Teyla, prop is head up. Get Major Sheppard as comfortable as possible, please," Tris ordered.

Teyla obeyed promptly. Tris took out her journal full of spells. McKay stopped working and looked at her.

"You're going to try and use magic? Why don't you use the Aide Kit?" he asked.

"Because there is nothing in there that will work to get the bug off," Tris told him. "Get back to work. We don't have time for explanations."

McKay obeyed. There was a sudden jolt.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I think I got it!" McKay said excitedly.

"Got what?" Tris asked.

"The drive pods are fixed!"

"That was fast," Tris commented.

"Why aren't we moving?" Teyla asked.

McKay sat down, clearly exhausted.

"Inertia," John said.

"Right. We stopped moving," Tris said. Tris was flipping through the journal as they were talking. "We need to get this bug off of John before we step through the gate. We can't risk bringing it to Atlantis." she paused still flipping. She stopped and looked at one page. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly.

Tris placed a hand on the expanding bug and mumbled an incantation. The bugs legs unclamped from John's neck. Tris took it and zapped it with a high dose of lightning. It was finally dead. The Major fell into unconsciousness.

"John!" Tris shook him slightly. "Damn it!" she spoke into her radio, "Carson get ready for Dephib."

"What?" McKay said shakily.

"His heart has stopped and I'm all out of magic," Tris said, tiredly.

"Get ready," Tris said, standing up and raising her arms.

"I thought you were out of magic?" Teyla asked.

"I am," Tris took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

The Jumper began to move slowly. They slowly were engulfed by the Event Horizon.

****

To be continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 14

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

Tris and John were both laying down in their beds in the Infirmary. It was night and a nurse had just come by to check on Major Sheppard and Tris when Daniel and the twins came down to visit Tris. Daniel put the girls in the bed with their mother. The twins cuddled up to their mother as she slept.

Weir, Ford, Teyla, and McKay came in to visit Sheppard. He, unlike Tris, was wide awake. Daniel kissed Hope, Faith, and Tris on the foreheads before joining the group. John took a glance over at Tris.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Tris will be fine. She's replenishing her magic right now," Daniel told him.

"She saved all of our asses in that Jumper, Dr. Jackson" John told Daniel.

"I know that," Daniel said. "But, she can't be on any team at the present time."

"Why not?" McKay asked.

"During your mission, Hope had another flare up," Daniel explained. "I need Tris here to work with Hope to control her power before someone else gets hurt."

"Who else got hurt?" Teyla asked.

Daniel sighed.

"Jinto, " Weir answered for him.

Teyla had a concerned look on her face.

"He's okay!" Daniel said swiftly. "Faith healed him."

Sheppard glanced at Teyla.

"Congratulations, Teyla," Sheppard said. "It looks like you're on the team."

Teyla gave a polite bow.

"Thank you, Major," she said gracefully. "I'm honored."

Sheppard nodded sheepishly. He looked over at Tris and then at Daniel.

"She won't be too happy when she wakes up," Sheppard said to him.

"I know," Daniel said, sighing.

"You should have seen her, Doctor," Ford piped up.

"Dr. Fox was definitely in her element," McKay said, agreeing.

"Ow!" Tris said, suddenly.

Daniel turned quickly.

"What?" he asked with concern.

"My head feels like it's split in two," she said.

"You hit your head when you fell after you pulled us through," McKay informed her.

Tris put her hand on her head and gave a pout. The twins sat up on the bed and began to climb out. Daniel signaled for Ford to help him. Ford and Daniel grabbed a twin from the bed, helping them out. Faith sat shyly in Ford's arms.

"It looks like Faith has a crush on you, Lieutenant," Weir said, smiling.

"She does," Tris confirmed, grinning.

Tris, Hope, and Faith yawned at once.

"Okay, time for bed," Daniel announced.

He took Faith from Ford. Daniel kissed Tris on the cheek.

"Good night," Tris said.

One by one the group filed out. Until Tris and John were left.

"So, you picked Teyla as your team member?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"She's a very capable fighter. Besides you'd be busy helping Hope with her new power," John told her.

"But?" Tris asked.

"But, you may be able to be on another team in no time," he said.

Tris nodded slowly. She pulled the covers closer to her.

"Good night, Major," she said, getting comfortable in the Infirmary bed.

"Night," John said.

****

To be continued . . .


	15. Chapter 15

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 15

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

A few hours later Tris woke up to Major Sheppard thrashing in his Infirmary bed. Tris got out of the bed and went over to his side.

"Sheppard," she shook him gently.

It didn't work. She tried it again, but louder and firmer.

"Sheppard,"

He was still thrashing around.

"Okay, then," she said.

She produced a small green ball from her hand. Tris placed the green ball on his forehead. She was quickly transported into his nightmare.

(Wraith Hive Ship)

She was now in a Wraith Hive Ship. She could see John a distance away. A Wraith stood in front of the Major. The menacing Wraith extended his arm and clutched John. John fell to the ground and struggled against the Wraith.

Tris knew it was a dream and wasn't real. But, Major Sheppard, however, thought it was all real. She ran over to the Wraith and knocked him over with a blast of wind she had conjured. Tris grabbed a hold of Sheppard's hand.

****

(Atlantis, Infirmary)

Tris and John snapped their eyes open. She fell over several inches. She would had fallen if John had kept hold of her hand. Tris steadied herself and went over to her bed. She immediately collapsed into it.

"I didn't know you could do that," John said to her.

"Me neither," she told him, faintly. "That must be a new ability."

****

(Atlantis, Gym #2)

Tris had taken Hope to a large room that she designated as one of the gyms the expedition had retrofitted. Major Sheppard and Teyla were using Gym #1. Tris opened the doors that led out to the balcony. She sat down on the ground and put the girl on her lap.

"You've seem mommy meditate in the morning and at night, right?" Tris asked Hope.

"Uh-huh," the girl nodded.

"Meditation is very important to a mage and controlling ones power. It helps you relax, once you are calm you can control your fire power. You won't have any flare-ups," she explained to her daughter. "Can you hear the waves?"

Hope nodded.

"Good. Now close your eyes and take in a deep breathe but hold it in, don't let it go," Tris instructed. "When you hear the ocean hit the edge of the city, let the breathe go slowly."

Tris breathed in and out and followed the rhythm of the sea bellow. Hope did her best to focus, but kept loosing her concentration. After another 20 minutes of meditation, they stopped.

"You did a great job today, Hope," Tris told her. "We'll try again before bedtime."

"Okay, mommy," Hope said, as Tris picked the 4 year old up.

****

To be continued . . .


	16. Chapter 16

"It Runs in the Family"

Ch. 16

**(Atlantis, Gym #1)**

After the Meditation Lesson was over she dropped Hope off with Faith who was being watched by Carson. Tris then went over to the other Gym where Teyla and Major Sheppard were sparring. The mage stepped into the large room. The late morning sun was shinning through the windows and large door that was open. Tris could smell the sea air.

"Hey guys," Tris greeted.

This distracted Sheppard. Teyla took advantage and threw him down on the less than soft floor. Tris hid her smile.

"How was Hope's first lesson, Doctor?" Teyla asked.

"She did pretty good for her fist time. Meditation requires the mage to be still. And for any four year old, it's hard," Tris told them.

Tris offered Sheppard a hand. He accepted it. The Major got up to his feet and flinched, rubbing his backside. Tris took his sparring sticks and played with them. Sheppard and Teyla looked at her.

"Here's another tidbit about me: I'm an Amazon Queen," Tris said. "Shall we, Major?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Promise to go easy on me."

"I'll be easy on you as long as your not easy on me. Deal?"

"Deal,"

Teyla offered her sticks to him. He took them unsure whether this would be a good idea.

Teyla stepped back and leaned against a wall. Teyla could see a bit of blue breeze flow into the room and enter Tris. This wasn't the first time she had seen this since she and the rest of the earth expedition had started living on Atlantis. Every time she saw Tris near a window, Teyla could see the strength of the wind enter the mage.

"Bring it on, Fly Boy," Tris said.

"Oh, you'll regret that, Tris," Sheppard smirked.

The Major plunged toward her. She blocked all of his blows easily. For several moments there was nothing but the sound of the sticks clanking together and snarky comments flying back and forth between the two fighters. Until one of John's hard blows hit Tris hard in the back. She collapsed to the ground clumsily and John caught her before hitting the ground.

The Athosian went to see if she was alright. John and Teyla helped Tris up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tris told them as she rubbed her behind. "I must be tired from this mornings magic lesson with Hope."

"Well, go take a nap," John told her.

"Is that an order, Major?"

"Only if you want it to be, Doctor," John said.

"I'll see you guys later then," Tris said with a smirk, before leaving in the familiar white and blue light. Seconds later, she was gone.


End file.
